koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Dynasty Warriors 7: Xtreme Legends/Weapons
This is a compiled list of weapons found only in Dynasty Warriors 7: Xtreme Legends. Like in the main title, each one has its own unique set of stats and seals that sets it apart from the rest. Orb and Scepter Acquiring Majestic Allure *'Requirements:' Trade goods with Yang Province to obtain the rare weapon. Acquiring Savage Beauty *'Requirements:' Go to any weapon shop using a character with the Smithing skill. Can also be obtained by trading goods with Qing Province. Acquiring Sanguinary Bloom *'Stage:' Campaign against the Yuans *'Difficulty:' Chaos *'Requirements:' Swiftly defeat Yuan Xi. Acquiring Vengeful Goddess *'Stage:' Campaign against the Yuans *'Difficulty:' Nightmare *'Requirements:' Once Liu Bei's reinforcements arrive, swiftly defeat Liu Biao, Liu Bei, and Zhang Fei. Trishula Acquiring Silver Talons *'Requirements:' Trade goods with Bing Province to obtain the rare weapon. Acquiring Tiger's Fury *'Requirements:' Go to any weapon shop using a character with the Smithing skill. Can also be obtained by trading goods with You Province. Acquiring Dragon's Fury *'Stage:' Battle of Xiping Gate *'Difficulty:' Chaos *'Requirements:' Defeat Ma Chao. Acquiring Imperial Talons *'Stage:' Battle of Xiping Gate *'Difficulty:' Nightmare *'Requirements:' Swiftly defeat Ma Dai and Wei Yan. Podao Acquiring Blade of Darkness *'Requirements:' Trade goods with Bing Province to obtain the rare weapon. Acquiring Phoenix Tail *'Requirements:' Go to any weapon shop using a character with the Smithing skill. Can also be obtained by trading goods with Qing Province. Acquiring Fenghuang Tail *'Stage:' Guan Yu's Escape (Cao Cao's Forces) *'Difficulty:' Chaos *'Requirements:' With the carriage destroyed, defeat all enemy officers except Guan Yu. Acquiring Cimmerian Blade *'Stage:' Battle of Fan Castle (Wei Forces) *'Difficulty:' Nightmare *'Requirements:' Defeat Guan Ping before the water attack. Dragon Spear Acquiring Rising Dragon *'Requirements:' Trade goods with Si Province to obtain the rare weapon. Acquiring Whirlwind Spear *'Requirements:' Go to any weapon shop using a character with the Smithing skill. Can also be obtained by trading goods with Qing Province. Acquiring Tornado Spear *'Stage:' Battle of Baidi Castle (Shu Forces) *'Difficulty:' Chaos *'Requirements:' Swiftly defeat Zhou Tai and Ding Feng. Acquiring Ascension *'Stage:' Battle of Wuzhang Plains (Shu Forces) *'Difficulty:' Nightmare *'Requirements:' Prevent the construction of the catapult and defeat all Wei officers except Sima Yi while ensuring that Zhuge Liang, Jiang Wei, and Yue Ying are safe. Crescent Blade Acquiring Gold Dragon *'Requirements:' Trade goods with Yang Province to obtain the rare weapon. Acquiring Black Dragon *'Requirements:' Go to any weapon shop using a character with the Smithing skill. Can also be obtained by trading goods with Si Province. Acquiring Diabolical Dragon *'Stage:' Guan Yu's Escape (Guan Yu's Forces) *'Difficulty:' Chaos *'Requirements:' Defeat Zhang Liao and Xu Huang. Acquiring Divine Dragon *'Stage:' Battle of Fan Castle (Shu Forces) *'Difficulty:' Nightmare *'Requirements:' Defeat Pang De, Cao Ren, and Xu Huang before the water attack. Twin Pike Acquiring Bringer of Chaos *'Requirements:' Trade goods with Si Province to obtain the rare weapon. Acquiring Hell's Embers *'Requirements:' Go to any weapon shop using a character with the Smithing skill. Can also be obtained by trading goods with Qing Province. Acquiring Eternal Agony *'Stage:' Battle of Wuzhang Plains (Shu Forces) *'Difficulty:' Chaos *'Requirements:' Swiftly defeat Deng Ai as soon as he appears. Acquiring Destroyer of Armies *'Stage:' Battle of Baidi Castle (Shu Forces) *'Difficulty:' Nightmare *'Requirements:' Defeat Lu Xun, Cheng Pu, Huang Gai, Quan Cong, and Zhu Huan before enemy reinforcements arrive. Category:Weapons